The invention is directed to a status-reporting device, a temperature sensor suitable for this purpose, and a process for the production of such a temperature sensor.
Known status-reporting devices of the type indicated above serve to send an alarm signal when an extreme temperature state occurs and simultaneously to indicate which one of the temperature sensors in question triggered the alarm signal (U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,886, EP-A-0 004 911, GB-A-2 174 525, Electronics Weekly No. 778, Aug. 13, 1975, Electronic Design, volume 13, No. 1, Jan. 10, 1985, DE-A-31 28 811). The temperature is monitored e.g. for the purpose of reporting a fire or for monitoring the temperature e.g. of engines, warehouses, furnaces or refrigerating installations. Utilized temperature sensors include thermal members, resistor temperature gauges, temperature-sensitive diodes, mercury switches or the like, as well as e.g. conventional fire alarms or broken-glass detectors, all of which are characterized by relatively slow response times, low sensitivities and large dimensions.